Screaming Souls
by anothercarly
Summary: Clary Dunkirk, the personal human assistant of illustrious vampire author Katherine Ortega, bites off more than she can chew when she tries to save the Sheriff's Life.


_I knew something was wrong._

Katherine was at a party. The Sheriff had gone missing, but now, he was home. Katherine, as a prominent member of the community, was of course invited. As her human, I was too, but I opted to stay home and finish transcribing her notes.

But then, in the midst of translating and transcribing, I felt a burning in the pit of my stomach. _Something was wrong._

I immediately pulled out my cell phone and called Katherine. No answer. I called her three more times. Nothing. I took a deep breathe. She could be busy. However, my feelings had never been wrong before. Moments later, I got a phone call.

"Katherine," I answered.

"Clary," she breathed out. "The Fellowship. They bombed the party. Pack my things and yours and meet me at the Hotel Carmila. It's no longer safe for us."

I went into panic mode, but calmed myself. I quickly packed a suitcase, then drove to Katherine's. I let myself in with my key and packed several suitcases for her. I then drove over to the Hotel Carmila, a place with which I was very familiar. The valet brought be a luggage cart and then proceeded to park my Car. I strolled to the front desk with my cart full of luggage.

"I'm here with Katherine Ortega."

"You must be Clary Dunkirk. Can I see some Identification?"

I showed her my driver's license and she nodded. "Your room is 1012, connected to Ms. Ortega in 1014. She requested that you have room keys for both. We have a continental breakfast in the mornings, as well as a bar for both humans and vampires alike. Let us know immediately if you need anything at all."

I smiled and nodded. The bar might be very necessary later. I dropped my things off at my room and pushed the luggage cart next door. I knocked on the door and announced myself.

"It's Clary!"

"Come in!"

I keyed into the room and pushed the luggage through. Her suite was spacious, and she was talking to two vampires. One I recognized as the Sheriff. The other, a monstrously tall blond, I did not.

"I have your luggage, Ms. Ortega," I bowed my head in submission, as I tended to do when other vampires were around.

She eyes me, then rushed over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"My sweet Clary, how glad I am that you are safe." She removed herself from me, then displayed me to the two vampires. "You must remember my human, Clary Dunkirk. Clary, this is Sheriff Godric and Eric Northman."

"It's good to see you safe, Sheriff," I spoke. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Northman," I turned back to Katherine. "Do you need anything else from me, Ms. Ortega?"

"No, no. I'll see you soon. Just stay safe."

* * *

It was near dawn when I felt it again. These feelings were becoming more frequent. This time, I felt it coming from the roof. What I found when I got there is not what I expected. It was Sheriff Godric, bearing himself before the coming sun.

He wanted to die. And the universe wanted-needed-me to stop it.

"Sheriff?" I approached him timidly, not knowing what to expect. I had met him before, and he had always been kind to me, but I never knew what to expect from vampires.

"I'm no longer the Sheriff, I'm afraid," he told me. "What are you doing up here, Ms. Dunkirk?"

"I felt you up here. I think the universe wants me to stop you," she told him bluntly. She was running out of time.

"I think the universe would be better without me here, young one. I don't anticipate that it cares much for me."

"Then why would I be sensing danger?"

"Tell me what you mean when you say you felt me." He spoke gently, but it was an order.

"I get feelings when people are in danger. Not always, just important people, or people close to me. I got a feeling last night, when the bomb went off."

"Katherine has been keeping a little secret from me," he remarked, humor in his voice.

"This isn't about me," I said, braver than I had been before. "Why don't we go downstairs and finish this conversation?"

He laughed darkly.

"I'm afraid it's my time to go, young one. I have been alive for far too long."

"I tried to kill myself too," I confessed, unable to hold it in.

"And are you better now?" This time it was my turn to laugh.

"Better than I was."

He did not reply. My feeling of danger grew stronger.

"It is not your time to go. I can feel it," I pleaded. I saw the sun creep above the horizon.

"It is my time, I'm afraid."

"No. I'll do anything." Tears started streaming.

"Human tears for a vampire," he pondered in amazement. "Even in the end I can be surprised."

As the sun rose, I could not help it. The feeling inside me demanded to be free. I screamed, unable to help myself. I shrieked and shrieked and I could not see straight. For a moment, I felt burning, then I felt nothing at all.

* * *

He lay her down gently on her bed, covering her with a blanket. Of course, he could still be surprised. And of course Katherine Ortega would stumble upon and collect one of her kind.

A Banshee.

An incredibly rare little thing, screaming for those who died. For those meant to die, her scream would sound like a beautiful song, guiding them to the afterlife.

Godric heard anything but. The little thing screeched and screeched. It seemed she was right. It was not his time. The universe had decided. And Godric, whether he liked it or not, knew better than to defy the universe.

He thought with his age, with his past, that the only end for him was to meet the sun. But this girl, with her tears, with her scream, had changed his mind. He was going to have to have a long talk with Ms. Ortega.

Not to mention that the girl had once tried to kill herself. She was too young. This was certainly an issue to be dealt with.

But first, he had to see his son.

* * *

I awoke to a pounding on my door. I straightened up, groggily, and looked at myself. I was in the same clothes as I was the previous day. I scarcely remembered how I got to bed.

The pounding continued. Unwilling to let the source grow angry with me, I started towards the door. Looking through the peephole, I saw Eric Northman. The gargantuan man from Katherine's room. I was hesitant to let in a strange vampire, but he spoke to me through the door.

"I just want to talk, Ms. Dunkirk. I will break this door down if I must."

Confused, I opened the door. He stalked towards me powerfully, and I backed up until I was against the wall. I thought I was going to die. I reached out to Katherine through our bond, hoping she would feel me and rescue me.

"Please don't kill me."

Then, out of no where, he dropped to his knees and bowed to me.

"You saved my maker's life, you glorious little Valkyrie."

My heart beat slowed.

"What?"

Then I remembered the previous night, and how I tried to save the Sheriff, and how I blacked out after screaming bloody murder.

"He's alive?" I asked.

"Yes, because of you. I don't know how or why you did it, but I am forever in your debt."

"No, you're not," I declared. "You're-"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Katherine rushed into the room, grabbing the vampire by the throat and pinning him against a wall. "My human thinks she is going to die. She calls out to me. This is what I find."

Northman was able to easily subdue Katherine.

"Watch you tone, Katherine. I am twice your age."

"And you are fucking around with _my human._ "

"We were merely talking, weren't we, Ms. Dunkirk?" He said, hand to Katherine's throat.

I nodded meekly. "I'm sorry I called for you, Ms. Ortega. I misunderstood."

Eric let go of Katherine. "See? We're all friends here."

"Clary is not faint of heart. You must have threatened her."

"We were just talking," he insisted.

"About what?"

"That's none of your business, _Ms. Ortega."_

"The hell it isn't! She's _mine,"_ she seethed.

"Enough of this." Godric said from the door. "This all is my fault, I'm afraid. Katherine, I assure you my son meant no harm to your human. I would be happy to explain everything, in peace."

Katherine instantly calmed down. Godric might not be the Sheriff any more, but Katherine still submitted to him.

We all went to Katherine's room next door and sat in her living room.

"First, it seems you've been keeping a secret from me, Katherine." Godric started.

I felt my heart drop. My chest ached. Eric and Godric eyed Katherine.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Godric," she said in shame. "I simply thought that her little feelings were nothing of note, and didn't see the need to report them."

"They're much more than feelings," Godric responded. "Tell me, did you know that your personal assistant was a banshee?"


End file.
